


and it always leads to you

by c_tristesse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, Ice Skating, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_tristesse/pseuds/c_tristesse
Summary: Harry knows she hadn't meant anything serious when she said she missed the ice rink near her home, but still - Hermione deserves all the happiness in the world. This is the least he can do for her.harmony ice skating fluff
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	and it always leads to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arireads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arireads/gifts).



> for ari, the true queen of my heart <3 go follow her on [tumblr](https://arishatistic.tumblr.com/) and [insta](https://www.instagram.com/arishatistic/)!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> it's been a while since i read hp, so please forgive any inaccuracies!
> 
> title from 'tis the damn season by tswift because i'm nothing if not shameless about hopping on band wagons; fic inspired by [viria's](https://viria.tumblr.com/) harmony ice skating [fan art](https://www.tumblr.com/login_required/smoaknvictory/636069062133350400)

It had been a throwaway comment, really - just an off-handed mention of how she missed the skating rink near her home, punctuated with a wistful sigh, before she turned back to her Arithmancy scrolls. But something about the longing in her eyes had stuck with Harry long after the common room emptied out, her nostalgic expression replaying in his mind as he stared up at the canopy of his four-poster bed. 

He makes up his mind the night after Gryffindor’s win against Slytherin- Hermione runs from the celebration before even stepping through the entryway and Harry chases after her, knowing she is desperately trying to escape the sight of Ron and Lavender attached at the lips. He finds her in an empty classroom, surrounded by delicate golden birds she no doubt conjured herself. She is perched on the windowsill, wild curls spilling out around her face, illuminated in the ethereal light of her own spellwork- he can’t help but be struck by her beauty. Tears track down her cheeks silently as she stares out into the night, gaze unfocused until she notices him. 

She plasters on a brittle smile and greets him with fake brightness, but he hears her voice crack and he vows right then and there that he will do something to make her laugh. 

The next morning, he’s out of bed as soon as the sun rises. He writes out a quick note for Hermione and leaves it on her stack of textbooks sitting on one of the common room tables, knowing she will leaf through them before breakfast even on a Saturday. 

A light blanket of snow covers the castle grounds, undisturbed except for Harry’s footprints. The flakes are still falling as the last of the blizzard peters out, giving way to grey clouds. Harry makes his way down to Hagrid’s hut and knocks on the door. He grins at the sight of a far-too-small sleeping cap nestled on his friend’s bushy hair. 

“Blimey, Harry - what’re yeh doin’ up so early?” Hagrid asks, ushering Harry inside. He bustles towards the fireplace to grab the kettle, but Harry interrupts him before he can start making tea. 

“Actually Hagrid, I have a favor to ask. D’you mind if I practice some spells by the garden this morning? It’s a surprise for Hermione.”

Hagrid beams. “A surprise, eh? O’ course, Harry, yeh know I couldn’ say no ter a gift for our Hermione.” He winks and Harry blushes, stammering out a protest, but the half-giant simply chortles and waves him off in the direction of the pumpkin patch. 

An hour later, Harry’s greeted by the sight of Hermione trudging through the snow, bundled up in a thick scarf and fluffy earmuffs. Her cheeks are pink from the cold and Harry feels his pulse quicken from how soft she looks.

“I got your note, Harry! What was it you wanted to show me?” Hermione’s voice is bright, a ray of sunlight that makes Harry forget it’s the middle of December. Suddenly, he feels nervous. 

“Well, I just thought it would cheer you up if... that is, I remember you’d said you wanted to go ice skating but you couldn’t, since we’re at school and all...but then I thought why not just make a skating rink here- and I know you’re much more clever with Charms than I am but I supposed I- I could at least give it a go?” He curses himself for rambling, the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment. 

Hermione’s eyes widen with disbelief at Harry’s words, a small gasp escaping her lips when she notices the smooth circle of ice gleaming behind the carefully pruned holly shrubs in Hagrid’s garden.

“Oh, _Harry_! You shouldn’t have, you really shouldn’t have…did you really do this just for me?” Her eyes shine with joy and he feels a lump form in his throat.

“Of course I should’ve,” he says, voice thick with emotion, “You deserve it, Hermione.” 

She gives him a sweet, shy smile and Harry is almost undone with the urge to to wrap her in a fierce hug. He clears his throat instead, forcing the impulse down. 

“Where are the skates?” she asks eagerly.

“Er, well- I was actually hoping you’d be able to help with that part.” He not-so-subtly kicks his failed Transfiguration attempts behind him. She laughs - it’s carefree in a way Harry hasn’t heard in a few weeks. He’s forgotten how much he missed the sound. 

With a quick flick of her wand, skating blades sprout from both of their shoes. She takes to the ice immediately, looping around the makeshift rink with graceful strides. Harry can almost feel the stress falling off her shoulders - he watches her giddy excitement transform into a serene joy, and his heart almost overflows with happiness.

“You’re loads better on skates than you are on a broom, Hermione.” The observation slips out of his mouth before he can think better of it. She squawks and shoots him a disgruntled look. 

“Well I’ve actually had practice at this, haven’t I?” she huffs indignantly. “I’ll have you know I’m quite good at the things I actually enjoy.”

Harry grins at her defensive tone. “You don’t have to convince me. You’re the brightest witch of our age, after all.”

She flushes at the compliment but doesn’t look away from him. “Aren’t you going to join me, then? It’s no fun alone.” She smiles warmly and extends a gloved hand out to him. He takes it hesitantly - it had been many years since he’d been ice skating, having only gone once out on a frozen pond near Privet drive. He had been forced to wear Dudley’s smelly skates that didn’t fit properly and spent most of the afternoon falling on his arse, either from losing his balance or from Dudley’s friends pushing him over. 

He wobbles and Hermione tightens her grip on his hand, holding him steady. She’s close enough that their shoulders are touching and for some reason Harry is hyper-aware of the heat radiating through her cloak to his sweater. 

She leads him through a few laps before he gets the hang of it, but before long he’s no longer relying on her for balance. She releases his hand and he finds himself missing the feeling of her fingers intertwined with his. 

The sun comes out from behind the clouds and it’s truly the perfect winter morning. Harry and Hermione drift in and out of conversation about schoolwork, holiday plans, and friends (with one notable exception) - it’s effortless like always, the two of them drawing easy laughter out of each other. It’s the most natural thing in the world for them to be together like this, appreciating the joy and irony of this mundane muggle activity taking place in the most magical place they have ever known. A peaceful silence settles between them as Harry stands in the center of the ice, reveling in the stunning view of the castle while Hermione skates around him.

After a long pause, her soft voice interrupts the quiet. “Thank you, Harry,” Hermione says delicately. “It- it really means a lot. Especially with...everything that’s happened of late.” Her smile falters, eyebrows drawing together as sadness replaces the cheerful smile she had worn all morning.

Harry feels a flare of anger at the change. _Ron’s a bloody fool_ , he thinks, not for the first time. But he doesn’t say it aloud because he knows mentioning that name will just bring more sorrow. He draws close to her, hands automatically reaching out to smooth the lines of worry from her brow. She looks up at him, surprised by this tender gesture. Her mouth forms a small ‘O’ and suddenly Harry can't tear his gaze away from her lips, the way her blush deepens to scarlet at his stare. _Don’t say anything stupid,_ he commands himself, wracking his brain for words of comfort, but his heart is beating too fast and her large brown eyes are staring into him -

So he kisses her instead. 

She freezes for a moment, long enough for Harry to panic and wonder what the _bloody hell_ he had been thinking, but then she’s threading her fingers in his hair and kissing him back desperately and there’s no more room for thought. He meets her mouth eagerly, again and again - she tastes like cinnamon and honey and he feels a familiar warmth spread down to his fingertips. It’s the same contentment he feels from her hugs, the way she rolls her eyes when he begs her help with homework, her embarrassed laughter when Harry showers her with praise or gratitude. 

It’s love, he realizes. She is the center of his real home, his true family, since they were 11 years old and saved each other from a troll in the girl’s bathroom. He’s loved her since she gripped his arm and told him that his friendship and bravery were the best parts of him, not knowing that she was the one who had taught him what such selfless acts meant in the first place.

She pulls away for breath and he takes in her chapped lips and pink cheeks. They’re clutching each other’s arms and searching each other’s faces, unsure what happens next. Hermione looks confused but Harry somehow feels more settled than he ever has in his life- the road not taken stretches out before them, more solid under his feet than he could ever imagine. He brushes a curl behind her ear and her expression softens, as if coming to the same understanding. 

Wherever they go from here, they know they will be together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 constructive comments are always appreciated, especially since this is my first harmony fic :) but if you only want to bash this lovely ship, please go elsewhere!


End file.
